Sometimes   sometimes love just comes softly
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: JONAS. Macy and Nick are going to their junior prom together, but only because they have to. And then, some things change and everything between them changes. Shamelessly Nacy.


"**Sometimes. . . sometimes Love Comes Softly"**

**A Nick & Macy Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Macy and Nick are going to their junior prom together, but only because they have to. And then, some things change and everything between them changes.**

**Dedicated to:**

**My sister, Hannah. . . she's the only reason I can get up and write every single day. She's my muse and my inspiration. . . well, one of them. And the biggest one, at that**

**My sister Katherine, and her friend Rachel. . . for being so interested in my Nick/Macy stories**

"Breathe Nick, breathe," Kevin coached his younger brother. "It's just the junior-senior prom."

Nick sucked in a deep breath. "It's just the junior-senior prom, it's just the junior-senior prom—"

"You forgot to release," Joe said, coming into the kitchen. "Mom? Could you tie my bow tie for me?"

Mrs. Lucas was more than happy to oblige. She looked at her younger son quizzically over Joe's shoulder. "Why so nervous?"

"The junior year girls bid on the hottest junior boys," Joe answered for his brother, who was trying to gain his composure.

"So?"

"Well, Macy Misa put the highest bid on Nick," Joe explained. "And Macy can be a bit of a klutz. . . especially when she's around Nick. Nick's kind of concerned for his health."

Mrs. Lucas looked at Nick, who had put his head between his knees, and said sternly, "Nick. . . I expect you to be polite to her."

"Mom, you don't know Nick if you have to say that," Kevin said. "He's always a perfect gentleman."

Nick sucked in another deep breath of air, and then stood up. "Wish me luck, I'm off to pick Macy up."

"You could have always shared mine and Stella's limo."

"You're only saying that because we're in front of Mom," Nick said tersely. "Remember, what you told me a couple of weeks ago when I asked about possibly sharing your limo?"

Mrs. Lucas turned interested eyes to Joe. "What did you say to Nick exactly?"

Nick ducked out, chuckling softly to himself.

Kevin followed him out of the door. "Hey, I have to drive back up to school tonight. I could pretend that my car is a limo, and give you and Macy a ride to the dance. . . if you'd like. Of course this means, you have to find a ride home—"

Nick shrugged. "Whatever, anything to make this night a lot less awkward, I'll take it."

"Hi Nick," Macy said shyly, opening the door to let him into her house. "Do you mind if we stay for a couple of minutes? Mom wants to take pictures of me and you. It being my first dance and all. I promise, we'll only take one, and then we'll be out of here."

Nick nodded and his eyes fell to Macy's deep purple, Grecian dress. "How did you know—"

"You'd be wearing purple?" Macy finished for him. "Stella, she designed your tux. And she designed my dress. I didn't even ask her too—"

"Relax," Nick said. "Knowing Stella the way I do, I'm perfectly sure she planned this."

"Pictures," Macy reminded him, as they both whirled around to see Macy's mom aiming a camera at them.

"Macy, why don't you go back upstairs and come down them while Nick looks up at you?"

"Mom, you and I discussed this. . . I said only one photo—"

"I know, I know darling. But I got inspired. Please do this for me."

"She's taking a photography class at the community center," Macy explained to Nick's questioning gaze.

"This is for one of my final projects," Mrs. Misa said.

"We'd be more than happy to help you out," Nick said, smiling at Macy. "Come on, we don't want to be late for the dance."

Macy sighed, hitched up her dress, and took the stairs two at a time. Nick noticed the delicate, purple stilettos on her feet, and cursed himself for noticing the smallest details of her attire. This wasn't supposed to be pleasurable, this was supposed to be. . . strictly business.

"How's this Mom?" Macy asked, leaning over the railing and looking down at Nick adoringly.

"That's great!" Mrs. Misa said, giving her a thumbs up. "Now Nicholas, stand right their at the foot of the stairs and look up at her like you've never seen anybody or anything so beautiful—"

"_Mom_!" Macy said in protest.

"It's fine," Nick said soothingly. "I'm used to stuff like this."

He put his hand on the banister, and he wasn't faking it when he looked up at her like she was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen. Tonight, she was.

Mrs. Misa snapped the picture and smiled. "Brilliant. Now Macy, walk down the stairs. And Nicholas, take her hand. . . like you're helping her with the last few steps. No, don't look at the camera. . . look at each other."

After she took that picture, Mrs. Misa took a picture of Nick putting the corsage that he had bought for Macy on her wrist. Then, she took a picture of Macy putting an orchid in Nick's button hole. There were several more (pointless) photos, and then Nick was escorting Macy out to Kevin's car.

"Have a good time you two," Kevin said cheerfully. "And don't worry, you two look adorable. There's no doubt that you'll win prom king and queen."

"Yeah." Nick replied. "Kevin, seniors are the only people who can be elected prom king and queen."

Kevin smiled. "Oh. . . well then, have a good time and vote for Stella and Joe. And if this turns out to be more than just a school dance—"

"You better hurry, late night traffic is a killer," Nick said, slamming the door shut and taking Macy's arm. "By Kev. . . love you! See you at Christmas!"

"What was that all about?" Macy asked.

"Nothing," Nick said innocently. "It's just Kevin being Kevin. Come on, let's go."

"Nick, wait. . . you must be wondering why I bid on you to be my date tonight."

"Well. . . no, I mean, I wouldn't expect any less than that from you."

She rolled her eyes. "You mean because I'm your 'biggest fan'."

"Well, aren't you?"

Macy sighed heavily and started to walk away. "Never mind."

"Macy wait." Nick grabbed her wrist. "You want to tell me why you bid on me to be your date tonight, and I guess I don't have any objection to hearing it."

"Nick, I'm serious."

"I am too."

"Then why did you just quote _Pride & Prejudice _at me?" Macy demanded.

Nick released her wrist. "Oh. . . I was counting on you're not know that."

"Come on you two, stop sitting around!" Stella said, as she and Joe passed them. "The party's inside."

"We'll be right there Stella," Nick replied impatiently. "Can't you see that we're busy?"

Stella made a face. "Fine. Come on Joe."

Nick turned to Macy. "Okay, I'm listening. Why did you bid on me tonight?"

"Because, I thought that it would make you comfortable being with somebody who liked you for you, not the superstar. All of the girls were talking about what a triumph it would be if you actually went with them to the prom. Essentially, they wanted to use you. Even Parker, the girl you've had a crush on for ages. . . she didn't want to go with you because you're Nick Lucas. She was only going to bid on you because you're Nick of Jonas."

Nick looked startled. "Is that really true? All the girls only wanted to go with me because I'm Nick of Jonas?"

"You're three points short of genius, you tell me," Macy retorted. "Oh, and another reason I bid on you, was because I knew you were the only boy in this school who wouldn't be afraid of going with me. I heard the rumors, nobody wanted to ask me. So I thought. . . well, never mind. I'll see you inside Nick."

"We just knew that you wouldn't go with Macy Misa!" Parker said, coming up to Nick as he entered the school gym, an entourage of other girls behind her. She pasted a huge smile on her face. "So Nick, how about dancing with a real woman?"

"Sure," Nick agreed, shooting her an easy smile. "As soon as I find one, I'll let you know."

Parker looked shocked. "But Nick. . . everybody knows that you like me."

"No, not anymore," Nick said. "By the way, have you seen Macy?"

"She's over by the refreshment table. . . eating," Parker replied spitefully. "Do you really like her more than you like me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But she sees me for who I really am. And I like that. Besides, if I'm not here with her, nobody else would be. I'll see you around Parker."

Parker's mouth dropped open, and she searched for a reply. But words evaded her as she watched Nick go over to Macy, take her cup from her hand, and lead her over to the dance floor as _Pina Colada _began to play. And Nick was smiling, everybody who knew him, knew that Nick Lucas never smiled. But he was smiling, and it was all directed at Macy.

And that's when everybody knew, that things around the school had changed. And that Nick of Jonas was no longer on the market.

"Tell me honestly Nick," Macy said a few months later. "Do you really like me?"

"Of course I really like you," Nick answered, taking her fingers in his own. "What would posses you to even ask a question like that?"

"After PE, I overheard Parker and some of the other girls talking," Macy replied. "They were talking about you, and how you had talked to them at the dance."

"So?" He asked, releasing her hands and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"They said that you said you only liked me because I liked you for who you were," Macy said quickly.

Nick, who had been nuzzling her hair with his nose pulled away. "And you believe them?"

"Well. . ." she trailed off and shrugged. "Maybe?"

Nick shook his head, Parker. . . what a poor, poor jealous girl she was. He smiled at Macy, and placed both his hands on her face, leaning in to kiss her tentatively. It was their first kiss, and both of them were more than a little startled by the physical contact. His smile was wider when he pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

Tears welled up in Macy's eyes, she had never been touched so gently before. All she could do was nod, because she had burst into tears.

"Oh Macy. . . I didn't mean to make you cry," Nick said remorsefully. He pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped gently at her cheeks.

Macy shook her head. "It's not your fault."

Parker and her friends were passing. And they pointed at the pair, covering their giggles with the hands.

"Hey Nick, did you finally break up with her?" Parker called.

Nick glared at them, and then took Macy's hand, dragging her to his car. "Ignore them," he whispered as he whisked her away from the school. "Besides, the only reason that Parker wants me now is because she can't have me."

"You don't like her anymore?" Macy asked. "I mean, I'd understand if you. . . if you were interested in her."

"No," Nick said, shaking his head. "You know, I don't think I ever was really interested in her anyways."

Macy smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by Nick bursting into song.

"_You are the greatest thing about me, if it's love and we decide it's forever. No one else could do it better. If it's love, then we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whatever. And if I'm addicted to loving you, and you're addicted to my love too. . . we can be them two birds of a feather that flock together! Love, love, got to have something to keep us together, Love, love. . . that's enough for me_." He smiled at her, and put his hand on top of her's. "I love you Macy, I really, really do."

"You love me?" Macy asked. "Nobody except for my mother, Stella, and your brothers have told me that."

"Just say that you love me back," Nick whispered.

"I love you back," Macy whispered in return.

"I know," Nick said, turning on his iPod. _Take My Breath Away_ came over the speakers, and he tightened his grip on her hand. "I know."

"College is _so_ hard, and I miss you!" Macy complained into her cellular phone. "I wish that we had gotten into the same school."

"I do too," Nick replied. "But it's just one of those things. . . especially when you're three points shy of genius. You're just bound to be Harvard bound."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Macy said sarcastically.

She was about to say something else when a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who!"

She screamed and threw her phone in the air.

"Hey! Calm down! It's just me."

"Nick!" Macy squealed. "What are you doing here?"

Nick uncovered her eyes and sat down next to her. "I didn't want to be apart for four years."

Macy's face lit into a huge smile. "Aww. . "

"I was afraid you'd find somebody that you liked better than me—"

"Impossible!" Macy interjected.

"Macy. . ." Nick said, pushing her hair slightly away from her face before kissing her softly.

"Yeah, I love you too Nick," she replied breathlessly.

"Breathe in," Kevin coached his younger brother. "Now breathe out."

Nick sucked in a long breath of air, and then released it.

"Come on Nick, you can do this!" Joe said. "You're just getting married to the woman that you've loved since the tenth grade."

"_No_," Nick replied.

"You're not marrying the woman that you love?" Kevin asked.

Nick threw him a look. "_No_. I haven't loved her since the tenth grade."

"Yes you have!" Joe sang. "You just never wanted to admit it. Admit it now. . . she flashed you that megawatt smile, and those baby browns on you, and you were whipped."

"No, I _wasn't_!" Nick insisted.

"Come on, admit it. . . you'll feel better," Joe prodded.

"I thought she was cute. I-I-I—"

Joe nodded. "You liked her!"

"I didn't know anything about her!" Nick said defensively.

"Well after you got to know her—"

"They're ready for you," Mr. Lucas said, sticking his head in the door.

Nick looked at Joe. "And by the way bro, the reason that I can't tell you that I liked Macy in tenth grade is because I don't know when I first started to like her exactly. You know that line from one of Mom's favorite movies?"

"_Marty, sometimes love isn't fireworks. . . sometimes love just comes softly_," Kevin quoted/said.

Nick nodded. "Well. . . that how I feel with Macy. Love wasn't an explosion of fireworks. Love. . . it just came softly." 

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

**And that's how it goes. I thought it would be oh-so cute to have Nick end with this. Because it's deep and meaningful, just like he is. Sadly, the line doesn't belong to me though. It's from my mom's favorite movie, "Love Comes Softly". **

**Anyways, read, review, and I will return the favor. **

**Love,**

**Holly**


End file.
